Resident Evil: The Hunkside Chronicles
by RuskiDagnabbit
Summary: HUNK arrived in a small derelict village in Spain, where he was seen taking on the villagers, but why was he there? More importantly, as a "What If", What if HUNK was an old, and dearly missed friend, one who had had experienced an inordinate amount of loss in his life, and was prepared to create his own brotherhood, his own family, all for payback, repaid in Wesker's blood.


Chapter 1: HUAK: Human Unit Almost Killed

 **This is a story based around HUNK, and using his own methods to control the various outbreaks, all while getting himself a girl from his past, although an unexpected one, and acquiring many allies who were once thought dead to aid his cause.**

July 14th, 2004

The village, a small derelict shithole smack-bang in the eastern centre of Spain, with its only relevance being the presence of a certain parasitic organism, used by the likes of Osmund Saddler and Ramon Salazar, to control the populace of infected completely and unwaveringly, as seen by the behaviour of the Presidents daughter, Ashley Graham, during her time spent in Spain after being kidnapped, infected, and rescued. A multitude of bizarre figures had appeared in the village over the course of the three days, such as Leon Kennedy, alongside my temporary associates Jack Krauser, and Ada Wong.

Me? Well I was here under the temporary payroll of Alex Wesker, to acquire spare samples of the Las Plagas virus for the lazy bastard, by extracting it from the rapidly deteriorating corpse of Ramon Salazar. First was the Village, then the rest of the castle, before I could escape this shithole.

Currently HUNK was in the village centre, sat in the top of the barn, which was bizarrely devoid of animals, being swarmed by a seemingly endless swathe of infected villagers, and a couple of bag headed psychos with chainsaws. Thankfully they failed to understand that a ladder leading up to me could be kicked down before they could get up to me.

Unfortunately for HUNK, he was running a bit low on munitions for his liking, so eventually he would have to make a run out of the village, and to the castle gates. Deciding that jumping down into the crowd of whirring blades and swinging sickles, HUNK decided it would be a better idea to smash a hole in the wall of the barn, to jump to the nearby building, and make a blind dash for the church.

Firing a circle of bullets into the wall, and swinging his boisterous right leg he commonly used for punt kicks into the wall, the moist, termite ridden wall caved in on itself, with the roof slowly joining it, which HUNK managed to jump through the gap in the wall, and onto the opposing building, before hopping off of the roof, and into the small building on the north end of the village, and blocking the door behind him using a nearby shelving unit, all performed with swiftness and efficiency. Travelling through the cave complex, past the corpse of the El Gigante, past the cabin where Kennedy and Sera had held off a miasma of villagers, and finally, to the castles drawbridge, which was still raised ,seperating the Garradors, Novistadors, and the array of zealots, from the chainsaws and villagers.

Pulling a small tool from his waist, HUNK fired a small zip-line from the tool, and used it as a makeshift rope, to get himself over the closed off bridge.

As he climbed, he noticed he could hear some grunting and swinging coming from above him, where the castle started and the rope ended. It seems a Garrador had heard him fire the hook. Fantastic.

Kicking himself off of the wall he was climbing, and swinging himself to the left, flew up to the castle grounds, yanking the custom TMP from his back into his right hand, and applying an ungodly amount of pressure onto the trigger, the remaining 80-something 9mm cartridges into the spinal column of the Garrador, with each pelt of pain knocking the wind from the grumbling behemoth, knocking the beast to one knee, then wiping the beasts life force from him.

HUNK realised his TMP was empty, and instead of panicking, stayed completely calm, tied the now empty smg to his back, and making a sprint for the main hall.

After seemingly hours of dodging past the enraged zealots and the Garradors and Novistadors whom had now been freed from their cages and left to roam freely in the absence of the young prince, Salazar, HUNK reached a large chamber, with what appeared to be a corpse, sat in one of the many corners of the room, an emptied Mauser C96 loosely held in his hand, a long fop of brown hair covering his eyes, and a humongous, gaping hole in his torso, directly in the sternum, however a weak, laboured breathing was still present.

Luis Sera.

With a groan of approval, HUNK approached the rapidly dying Sera, and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Luis to jolt from his position.

"Ey, hombre, gimme five minutes."

Is he asleep?

"Sera." HUNK stated.

Nothing.

"Luis Sera." HUNK stated yet again.

"LUIS!" HUNK screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ey?"

"Sera, right? Look, I don't know how the fuck you are alive still, but I'm going to try and get you out." HUNK stated.

"And who might you be hombre, you don't look like a cop, you special forces?"

HUNK smirked under his mask.

"Worse, but that ain't important right now, what's important is getting you out... Oh, and call me HUNK."

"Whatever you say, hombre."

"Can you walk?"

"If you help, yeah."

Slowly moving a limping Sera from what was supposed to be his resting place, HUNK moved as fast as possible without dropping the Spanish heartthrob, to the resting place of Ramon Salazar.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Luis.

"Its the remains of Salazar and his left hand, I need a sample of it's DNA."

"Hold on, why?"

"My employer needs it, although who says I'm going to give it to him?" HUNK jokingly questioned.

"You got it, hombre, just make it quick will you." Stated Luis.

HUNK rested Luis on the ground, and pulled a small glass reinforced tube from his shoulder, HUNK cut a small chunk of the decayed corpse, and slid the sludge into a small tube.

"Alright, got it, gimme a second and I'll get our ride."

Pulling a radio from a small holster on his belt, HUNK radioed his stoic employer.

"Do you have the sample, HUNK?"

"Objective secure."

"Excellent, I'll have your ride present in seven minutes."

HUNK said nothing, as the radio lost the signal.

"Seven minutes Luis." HUNK stated while throwing some handgun ammunition he grabbed in the village along the way in Luis' direction.

He caught it, and swiftly loaded the rounds into the mauser.

HUNK grabbed Luis' shoulder, and yanked him up to his feet, and dragged the Spaniard outside to the ledge, where they planned to sit around and await their ride, but had their wait disturbed three minutes before the arrival of the helo, by the sudden arrival of several Novistadors which climbed the walls of the castle ramparts below up towards the noise of the rapidly approaching helo.

Luis began firing into the various alien-like enemies. While HUNK, for the first time in a while, panicked, for he had not TMP munitions...

Onto plan B, I guess.

Yanking at two straps on his waist, HUNK pulled two small, old fashioned pistols from his waists, and aimed them both akimbo.

"Lugers ey? Suppose its not just me who likes the classics." Luis stated.

Firing what few rounds they had efficiently, they held back the incoming onslaught of beasts, until Luis was out of ammo, and HUNK only had a few rounds in each Luger, Luis had began using his right arm to support himself on a nearby fencing, and his left foot to prod the Novistadores to keep them at bay.

HUNK decided to save the last rounds for later, and pulled his knife from his shoulder-holster, and used a series of punt kicks and slashes of the knife to keep the beings at bay.

The helo arrived, and HUNK threw the weak body of Sera onto the helo, before getting slashed in the back, a horizontal slash from something, that was defenitely not a Novistador.

A Garrador had arrived.

And this was the closest HUNK had ever come to dying in his career, well, except for at one point.

HUNK was bleeding, an extremely large amount,and he knew he didn't have long until he would start to burn.

HUNK flipped forward, swinging his heel into the Garradors face on the way up, and stabbing his knife through the Garradors chest with a speed that not even Wesker could achieve, the blade piercing through the beasts chest, and into the weak point on the spine, killing the beast.

HUNK hopped backwards onto the helo, and ripped his top off, since he was currently on fire. Literally. And didn't want to cause his ride to get set ablaze mid-flight.

"Ey, hombre, what's with the fire?" Luis asked.

HUNK closed the door of the helo, and sat in the middle of the helo, slowly removing the several straps of his helmet, with a semi-long ginger fop of hair following suit.

HUNK's iconic mask dropped from his features, showing a young man, with a large slash scar running from his chin, across his right eye, and barely touching his hairline, alongside that, was a young man who looked strikingly similar to Kennedy.

"Let me explain, My name isn't HUNK, obviously, my real name is Steve, Steve Burnside."

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
